


Love

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: About love of course because they inspire me a lot, Attempted Poetry, Canon Compliant, F/M, Just a flicket actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: She hates his stubbornness, but somehow it makes her smile too.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> I don't know exactly how to classify this, maybe an attempt at poetry, maybe not. It is just something I wrote and wanted to share with you all. I hope it is enjoyable!

She loves the way his leather trousers cling to him in all the right places.

She loves his silly laugh and the flourishes he makes whist speaking.

She hates his stubbornness, but somehow it makes her smile too.

She hates the way he closes himself off and she certainly hates his lies.

She loves the way he smirks and how soft his hair feels under her fingers.

She loves it to be in his arms, the way he adores her never ceases to astonish her, she will never not feel an ethereal goddess when laying with him.

She hates the times he gives in to weakness and becomes the coward, the monster, the darkest version of himself, because she knows how much better he can be.

She loves how he tries to change for her.

She loves the promises he makes and she hates herself for believing in them.

She hates herself even more when he breaks her heart and she keeps loving him.

She hates how much she misses him.

She loves when he is sincere.

She loves to witness how much he is willing to try again.

She hates it that she cannot give him a second chance, at least until she realises that he has become the best of himself and she can’t spend another second without him.

She feels inebriated when he makes passionate love to her and she hates it when he has to leave shortly after it.

She hates to be alone, but what she hates more than that is the fact that he has done the one thing she can’t forgive, but she loves more than anything to know that she has a part of him growing inside of her.

She hates him again when it all becomes a mess and she feels like she is losing herself.

She loves however, the way he is so certain about things. He never even hisses at the unexpected, he is strong and vows to protect the child she carries.

She loves that he never gives up, but she hates his way of trying to fix things.

She hates their mistakes.

She hates to think the worst of him.

Then, for a brief, brief moment, she loves him again. It is when she holds the small bundle in her arms, breathing in his baby scent and looking into his warm brown eyes – his father’s eyes – that she realised she was in fact cradling the tangible proof of their love.

She hates him once more, when she sends the baby away, but she doesn’t hate him the way she hates herself for being brave enough to do such a thing.

Slowly, she understands they are just two broken idiots.

Slowly, she begins to love him again.

She loves the way he stands by their son.

She loves that he doesn’t wants him to follow his own dark paths.

She loves to see him walking back to the light.

She loves when he just tries and it is enough for her, because she never asked more than that.

She hates to see the tears in his eyes.

She hates to think they failed.

But, oh gods, she loves the sound of a child wailing again, bringing the happiness back to their lives.

When she realises nothing is lost, she can finally rest assure that their journey was worth the effort and that whatever comes next, they will face together, because the beauty loves her beast for the eternity and beyond, just as he loves her endlessly and he will do whatever it takes to be by her side forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any writing mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Share your thoughts about this flicket thing with me, if you want to and tell me if you think I should share all my other Rumbelle poetry attempts here on ao3.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
